


Breathe

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting, Cullen thumbs the sword in his hand, and eyes on the very spot she was swallowed whole. (Has been translated in Spanish, and Russian!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt: Cullen sees the dragon land, sees the bridge collapse at Adamant. His reaction—either during, immediately after, or once the Inquisitor has returned.
> 
> Spanish version: http://traduccionesporamoralarte.tumblr.com/post/110163603348/respira  
> Russian version: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2904610

_Adamant Fortress has fallen, in more ways than one_ , Cullen thinks as he directs his soldiers further into the decrepit building. It may have withstood the test of time but the blights had torn it asunder throughout the years - and now, the Inquisitor had busted the doors open and set fire to its remains.  

He feels a budding sense of pride, his…  _the Inquisitor_  was victorious in stopping the madness Warden-Commander Clarel was spreading, he could understand the pressing need and it could be forgiven considering the trickery Corypheus used but,  _binding_  the mages to demons…  _that_  was going too far.  

But, he had to agree that Grey Wardens would do  _anything_  to attain their goal as Alistair had said in his initial report —Cullen looked up towards the battlements, trying to find his…  _the inquisitor_  a midst the madness of battle. It was mostly under… 

A rumble, in the distance — he seeks the source in the night sky, clear with a dusting of stars that twinkle between the stacks of smoke from the dwindling fight. He blinks as the dragon bursts from seemingly nowhere and swoops down towards the location of his leader. 

He can’t breathe.

The lightning cackles viciously across the night sky, the dragon’s anguished roar shakes the very ground Cullen is standing on and there’s a rumble of stone falling to the grounds below.

He can’t…  _breathe_.  

Another painful screech from the beast stuns them where they stand, he’s clutching his ears, his body paralyzed from the sound alone. The battlements are falling apart as it swipes at its victim under its belly. He can see her running, jumping from stone to stone. 

She’s  _falling_.

Green light flashes, it fills his vision - she’s tumbling towards the abyss of the unknown - a rift splits open under her and… 

He…  _can’t_ … breathe. 

She’s gone. 

The field is quiet, a different kind of silence that hurts the ears and makes his heart heavy. His mouth is dry, full of sand and stones. Where is she? 

Where…  _Is_  she?

He grapples at his sword with the loss of control making its way to the back of his skull, the familiar hilt of the blade calms him for a few moments.  He stands still, waiting. For what, he’s… undecided.

 _"Sir, another rift has open."_ A grey warden stands ready next to the Inquisition`s forces, looking to him for guidance, their leader is dead and the other one has disappeared into a rift.

Are they dead? 

Waiting, Cullen thumbs the sword in his hand, eyes on the very spot she was swallowed whole.

 _Breathe_.


End file.
